


Wedding Gifts

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Dad!Jason AU [26]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just supposed to be a courthouse wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> After _Questionable_ , obviously. Damian’s six, also obviously. I don’t think I said but Jason ended up wearing like slacks and probably some sort of blue-plaid button-up. I don’t know how courthouse weddings work, so I just made it vague/made it up, so if anyone gives me shit about it, so help me, I will punch you in the face. I don’t mention wedding rings so. Just pretend.

He didn’t know what to wear.

And that’s stupid, right? Because it’s a wedding, and you wear fancy things to weddings. Especially your _own_ wedding. And it’s not like he had a large range of fancy clothing to choose from.

So why was this so hard?

 _Because I’ve never been to a wedding._ He thought bitterly, as he focused more on his son’s clothes than his. Pulled out a few pairs of shorts, and laid them across the bed for Damian to choose, pulled the light blue dress t-shirt that Alfred had bought him for school pictures last year out of the closet, and went digging for the little red bowtie that was somewhere in Damian’s sock drawer. _Because I’ve never been to a_ courthouse _wedding. Did you dress up for those? Or can you get married in a hoodie and sweatpants?_

Dick found him fifteen minutes later, glaring at the selection of little boy shoes while he fumbled with the bowtie around Damian’s neck.

“I don’t think they’ll let you into the courthouse in just your boxers,” Dick hummed, coming up behind him as he stood, and wrapping his arms around Jason’s hips. Damian grimaced, stuck out his tongue at the affection and looked away, down at his choices of shoes himself.

“I mean, if they want to take our money for the license, they will.” Jason returned, leaning back into the embrace, just a little.

“I suppose.” Dick droned, gently kissing the side of Jason’s neck. “…Babe, you’re stalling.”

Jason scoffed. “Am not.”

He felt Dick grin, before the shorter pulled away, and spun him around. “Oh no?” He was already dressed, in gray slacks and a matching vest that hid a light purple shirt, with sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He was grinning, but his eyes sympathetic, and a little sad. “…We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, Jay.”

“No. _No_.” Jason denied instantly, latching onto Dick’s biceps, and squeezing desperately. “I want to. You _know_ I want to. I just.” He felt the blush rise up his cheeks. “Don’t…have any clothes.”

Dick laughed, kept his hands on Jason’s sides and pulled him flush against him. “Do you need help, dear?”

Jason just pursed his lips and looked away. Dick laughed, leaned up on his toes and kissed his cheek.

“You are so cute.” Dick whispered, before leaning around Jason’s shoulder. “Hey, baby! Want to help me pick out some clothes for Baba?”

Damian perked, and hopped off his bed, gathering all of his shoe choices and shoving into Jason’s side.

“You can wear some of my shoes, if you want to.” Damian tried, even as some of said shoes spilled from his arms. Dick laughed, and plucked the six-year-old from the ground, smacking another kiss against his cheek too as he spun away, back towards his and Jason’s bedroom.

~~

His heart was pounding, when they came around the corner. When he stared up at the courthouse. It was imposing and beautiful, and way cleaner than most of the buildings in Gotham. White, swirled marble, white stones, golden and brass accents. Handrails and signs.

They paused under a tree that hung over the large set of steps. Dick grinned, ran his hand through his hair, squeezed the other hand, the one wrapped tightly around Jason’s, and glanced up.

“You ready?” Dick whispered.

Jason gulped, and that heartbeat sped up. He shifted Damian on his hip, and squeezed Dick’s fingers back. Dick smiled, lifted Jason’s fingers and kissed them, before slowly dragging Jason and their son up the stairs.

Jason didn’t know what he expected. The sun was already shining, after all. Nice weather. Not a cloud in the sky. Did he expect doves to fly out of the building when they opened the door? Streamers? Banners? A crowd of well-wishers?

It was just a Wednesday, for god’s sake.

Maybe people would be lined in the hallway. Cheering them on as they went and collected the license. Went and got the magistrate. Maybe there would be a crowd, being happy for them. Some nuns crying.

When Dick opened the door, it was just a hallway. Tan walls, marble floor. Doors, open, streaming sunlight into the hallway from offices. It was interesting, pretty, in a way. Would make for a nice artistic photo.

But otherwise, nothing. No doves, no cheering nuns. Just a hallway.

Damian’s mindless chatter – “Where are we? What are we doing here? Why is that lady so old? What smells bad?” – echoed down the corridor, as did Dick’s answering laughter. Jason thought his heartbeat might too, but his son and his lover – his fiancé, his soon-to-be- _husband_ – didn’t seem to heart it.

They hit a large foyer, with awfully grandiose staircases winding up the walls. They walked through the bridge those stairs created, into a smaller room, with a long desk hiding a few cubicles behind it.

When they walked through the smaller doorway, they paused. Jason inhaled and held the breath. Dick just looked up at him, face glowing, grin _beaming_.

“You ready?” He whispered again.

Yes. _God_ , yes. He’s been ready for days. For _years_. Since the first day Dick walked back into his life. Since the first time they slept together. Since, against all odds, Dick made it back from the Court of Owls almost unscathed.

But that didn’t mean the future wasn’t scary. And anything could happen.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. They weren’t even at the ‘I do’ part yet. Looked down at Dick and smiled tightly back.

Dick didn’t say anything. Just stepped up to the counter, and struck up a conversation with the clerk. Jason stood off to the side, distracting Damian so he couldn’t grab for anything on the counter. He bounced Damian on his hip, blew raspberries against his cheek. And, even at the tender grown-up age of six, Damian laughed. Squealed like it was the greatest thing in the world.

Jason could see the woman’s smile as he handed over the necessary paperwork needed for the license. Damian had that affect on people. On everyone, really. And he couldn’t help but smile, as he kissed Damian’s cheek again.

_All mine._

“Are you excited for your daddies to get married?” The woman asked sweetly, pulling a jar of candy out of her desk as Jason and Dick signed the final forms, and offered it to Damian.

Damian hummed in boredom, shoving his hand in the jar and coming back with a few sweets and a lollipop. Jason tried to return some of it, but the woman waved it off. “Hmmmmm. I guess.”

The woman laughed, as she slid the form towards Dick. “Congratulations, y’all.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Dick gave his biggest smile yet, as he stared first at the form, and then up at her.

He spun around, hooked an arm through Jason’s, and now it was his turn to take a deep inhale, and hold it, as they walked out of the small office, back through the stairwell, and up the case to their left.

They decided on a small wedding. No official announcement in the paper, no planning. They didn’t even tell the family.

And well. That wasn’t completely true. They told Bruce and the gang they were getting married. Just never quite mentioned _when_.

Not to mention, they didn’t even want a real wedding. No fancy party, or spending money they didn’t have. They just needed a magistrate and a witness. And Damian was the best witness there could ever be.

So that was all Jason expected. He imagined that was all Dick expected too.

But when they walked into the small room where the magistrate married, where they knew there were a few rows of pews curved towards the front almost-altar, it wasn’t as empty as they assumed it was going to be.  

There were four others there, beyond the magistrate. A man, big and burly, currently laughing jovially with the official, a younger sharp-eyed teenager at his side. Nearby were two women, one younger than the other. The younger had dark hair, a circle of colorful flowers wrapped around the crown of her head. The older had just a single flower, bright blue, tucked into her orange hair, and was looking proudly up at the younger girl from her wheelchair.

Dick jerked to a stop almost the same time Jason did.

Damian didn’t notice until both of his fathers stopped, too distracted by his candy still. But when he looked curiously upwards, he gasped, a large grin melting onto his chubby cheeks.

 _“Cassie!”_ He screeched, wiggling in Jason’s arms. The girl in question, and everyone else, all turned, and greeted them with warm grins themselves.

Damian writhed until Jason absently put him down, and he went running along the pews. Cassandra stepped forward, and caught him as Damian slammed into her legs, fixing her flower crown as she simultaneously lifted Damian into her own arms.

“Hello.” She said softly, as Damian gingerly took a petal from the closest flower between his fingers. “You look very… _handsome_ , today.”

“How…” Dick breathed, squeezing Jason’s arm, even as Tim and Barbara huddled around Cassandra and Damian, and Bruce removed himself from the magistrate to walk towards them. When he was close enough, he could only repeat: “… _How?!_ ”

“Damian.” Bruce said simply, warmly, _happily_. “He is learning to read at school after all. And I believe you had the word ‘wedding’ written on the calendar on the fridge?” Jason and Dick glanced at each other as Bruce chuckled. “He texted us the date when we asked, even included a picture as proof. He said _you_ drew the heart, Jason.”

Dick suddenly slapped Jason’s arm. “You said Dames drew that, you bum.”

“Check your phone if you don’t believe me, Dick, that’s where he sent it from.” Bruce smiled at Jason’s rising blush. “But, try as you two might, I wasn’t missing this. Not for anything.”

“Bruce, it’s not a big deal. There’s a reason we didn’t-”

“It is to me.” Bruce cut off. Slowly he turned back to the huddle at the front of the room, where Damian was still the center of attention, now wearing Cassandra’s flower crown for himself. “And I think I’ve missed enough of my children’s life events, don’t you?”

…Jason and Dick couldn’t argue with that.

“But if a courthouse wedding is what you want, then I won’t interfere. We’re just here to support.” But suddenly Bruce’s smile was back as he turned towards them once more. “…For now.”

Jason opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off, by Damian suddenly bumbling towards them. “Look, Baba!” He called, tugging at Jason’s belt. “Look what Cassie gave me!”

“It’s beautiful.” Jason hummed, fixing the crown before it fell off Damian’s head completely. He glanced up at Cassandra, who shrugged nonchalantly. “Did you thank her?”

“Mhhhm.” Damian promised. “But I’ll go do it again.”

They watched Damian run excitedly back to Tim and the girls, and then all glanced up at the magistrate, who was waiting patiently. Dick couldn’t help but let out a nervous sigh.

“Well, we better get going.” He chuckled awkwardly. “Everyone ready?”

Jason and Bruce both nodded.

“Do you want me…” Bruce stuttered. “I mean, at most weddings, someone is walked up the aisle, and since we have one, I…”

Jason seemed to suddenly blush further, and Dick just smiled.

“Thank you, Bruce, but no.” He looked up at Jason, and squeezed his arm again. “I think we’re good.”

Bruce looked between them for another moment before nodding and turning away, walking up the aisle himself. He paused at the girls, said something to Cassandra, who nodded and lifted Damian onto her hip, before nodding for Tim to stand with him on the other side.

If Jason’s heart had been pounding before, then it was about to jump out of his chest, now.

“This is real…” He whispered, laying his hand over the one Dick had draped through his arm. “Jesus Christ, Dickie – is this really happening? Are we…really getting _married_ today?”

“Mhm.” Dick hummed, bumping their shoulders together. And for the millionth time, he asked: “Ready?”

And Jason found it was the absolute truth, when he looked down at Dick with a wide grin and said: “Yeah.”

Dick grinned back, swallowed the lump in his own throat, before taking the first step forward, one Jason eagerly repeated not a second later.

Jason refused to look at his family. Kept his eyes squarely on the magistrate, focused more on the feel of Dick’s fingers on his arm. He was too nervous to look at them, too embarrassed – but he could feel how happy they were for him. How pleased and excited, full of just as much joy and happiness as he and Dick were.

And it wasn’t just for Dick. They weren’t here just as Dick’s family, or even Damian’s. It was for him, too.

And for as much as he tried to avoid them. As much as he looked down on them and snapped at them and blamed them for every bad thing that had ever happened to him or his family – he was grateful. He was happy, to the point of tears, that they were here for him, too.

When they reached the area past the pews, the magistrate motioned for them to stop, and face each other. Jason slowly looked down at Dick, and saw his partner was already crying, tears running down that beautiful face.

Damian must have seen it too, and misread the situation. Jason could hear him wiggling in Cassandra’s arms, whining to try to get to Dick and soothe him. Cassandra just quietly shushed him, promising him that his Didi was fine. Happy, in fact.

If Jason was honest, he didn’t pay a lick of attention to the ceremony, or whatever the magistrate was saying. Was completely on autopilot, focused on Dick and Dick alone. The shape of his face, the unbridled joy in his eyes, the tears cutting down his cheeks. The grin threatening to slice his face in half, the warm hands clinging tightly to his.

“I do.”

And even after all this time, Dick seemed almost relieved at his answer. Seemed to cry harder. Could barely say the words himself, he was so overwhelmed with emotions. Nodded nervously for a moment, when he was prompted for an answer, before barking a laugh and swearing:

“I do. I do, too.”

Jason watched Bruce and Tim share a look over Dick’s shoulder, as the magistrate began talking again. And again, Jason didn’t listen. Focused on Dick, tuned in – barely – to Damian cheering or clapping or something behind him. Just heard after a moment:

“You may kiss your spouse.”

Dick was moving before the sentence began, but it was Jason who finished the circuit. Practically collapsed against Dick, wrapping an arm around his hips, even as Dick’s hands entrapped his face. Claimed Dick’s mouth for his own, for the millionth time. For the _first_ time, as husbands.

…As _husbands_.

…They did it. They _did_ it.

Jesus Christ, they just got _married_.

Barbara and Tim broke the silence with cheers, which Damian followed eagerly into. Dick pulled back first, only to wrap his arms around Jason’s neck and hold him tenderly, leaning his head on Jason’s shoulder.

They didn’t say anything. They didn’t need to.

They stayed that way for a moment, listening as Bruce and the magistrate chatted again, talking about the license. Damian shouted again, this time airing on the side of whiney, and Dick pulled away once more, as they both turned towards their son.

Dick got his hands on him first, gently pulling him from Cassandra’s grip and lifting him in the air, before bringing him down to nuzzle his nose. Damian giggled, twisting and reaching for Jason, wrapping an arm around both his and Dick’s necks, and pulling their faces against his in an awkward, precious hug.

Jason laughed, and kissed his cheek first, followed quickly by Dick. Jason glanced up as he pulled away, and saw Bruce motion him over – they needed to sign the license, still.

So with Damian still in arm, they did. Moved over to the magistrate and signed it, one by one. Tim and Barbara signed it as the official witnesses – “Did you know you’re supposed to have at least two witnesses?” Barbara asked. “Guess it’s a good thing we crashed your wedding after all.” – but the magistrate allowed Damian to scribble his own signature on it as well.

And…that was it.

Or. Maybe not.

“Well, we better not keep Alfred waiting.” Bruce said suddenly, gesturing Dick and Jason to walk ahead of him.

“Alfred?” Jason asked, being forced forward suddenly by Cassandra pulling his sleeve. “Where is he?”

“At home.” Bruce explained with a grin. “He wanted to be here, but realized that would leave no one to prepare.”

Dick glanced up at Jason, using his free hand to intertwine their fingers. “Prepare?”

“You wanted a courthouse wedding, fine. We weren’t going to interfere with that.” Tim shrugged. “But no one ever said anything about a _reception_.”

Both Jason and Dick’s eyes went wide with near-terror.

“Don’t worry, it’s not a Bruce Wayne kind of party. Much more lowkey.” Barbara laughed, wheeling past them. “It looks really nice, actually. Be sure to compliment Alfred when we get there.”

“We’ll try to get there first, to keep all the guests at bay so you can.” Bruce promised, holding the door open for their group.

“First?” Jason asked dumbly. “We’re not…driving together?”

Bruce only smirked.

“Don’t worry.” He swore. “Cassandra wouldn’t let me put ‘just married’ on the back of it.” He smiled and gestured down the sidewalk towards the vehicle sitting there. “Just a limo.”

“Gonna be the last peace and quiet you get today, so we figured we’d go all out.” Tim explained. “Because there’s a _lot_ of guests.”

“We can…take Damian. If you would like.” Cassandra offered quietly. “So you can have some time.”

“Just the two of you.” Barbara clarified. “No kids, no family. Just groom and groom.”

Jason and Dick didn’t even have to look at each other to know each other’s thoughts.

“No.” Dick grinned, smoothing back Damian’s hair, hiking him up on his hip again. “We want him to stay with us.”

Damian, sensing he was being talked about, looked up at Dick, blue eyes shining under the ring of flowers on his head.

“Very well.” Bruce hummed, opening the limo door. “See you at the party.”

Jason let Dick and Damian into the limo first, and followed quickly after. As soon as the two were in, Bruce gently closed the door, tapping on the roof to alert the driver. All outside noise was immediately shut out, and after a moment – as the car slowly began to move – Jason heard slow jazz music.

He exhaled, suddenly – for what seemed like the first time all day, and looked over. Damian’s head was leaned sleepily on Dick’s shoulder, flower crown askew as he continued to look up at Dick. Dick was smiling, rocking Damian lightly, pressing feathery kisses along his forehead every few seconds, to the beat of the music.

“We’ll be taking the long way round, sirs.” The driver called back. “Mr. Wayne’s request.”

“Of course.” Dick snorted. “Too kind for his own good.”

He looked up at Jason then, and smiled, untucking one hand from his hold on Damian to intertwine his fingers with Jason’s. Jason took them gladly, leaning down to taste Dick’s lips again, the words of the magistrate echoing in his head once more.

_“You may now kiss your spouse.”_

Jason couldn’t help but grin against Dick’s mouth, push just a little, savor the moment, despite knowing he was going to be able to do this for years to come. For the next _lifetime_. Dick chuckled lightly, drawing back just enough for their noses to brush.

“We can probably tell the driver to take us home.” Dick whispered. “I’m sure Bruce will give us that out if we want. The driver might even be expecting it.”

“I’m sure.” Jason agreed. “But they went to all the trouble.”

“You? Being grateful for _Wayne_ hospitality?” Dick teased. “Don’t tell me marriage has changed you already.”

Jason breathed a laugh. “You know me. Can never turn down a good party.”

Dick stared up at him for a moment before breaking into laughter, and ducking his head under Jason’s chin. Jason sighed, releasing Dick’s hand only to wrap his arm around Dick’s shoulders, and play with Damian’s hair.

There was so much he wanted to say, but then…maybe he didn’t. Or maybe, he just knew that Dick already knew everything he was going to say, would have said every syllable back himself, so there was really no need.

So instead, he just closed his eyes, leaning his nose in Dick’s hair while gently stroking Damian’s. Tuned into the sound of his boys breathing, and the slow jazz wafting through the cab. He heard Dick start to hum along after a few minutes, and opened his eyes to glance down. Damian’s own lids were fluttering, as he began to drift off, looking like the epitome of innocence, with his rosy cheeks and earthy crown.

“You should probably sleep too.” Jason whispered. Dick looked up at him. “You know how Bruce’s parties are.”

“I will if you will.” Dick purred, leaning further into Jason’s embrace.

And Jason couldn’t quite argue with that.

He doesn’t know what lulled him to sleep more, the gentle rocking of the car, the soft music, or the presence of the two souls leaned against him. But next thing he knew, there was a gentle knocking on the window near his head, followed by the door being cracked open, and a man he didn’t know glancing inside.

“We’re here.” The driver whispered. “Would you gentlemen like a few more minutes?”

“No.” Jason inhaled sleepily, as Dick began to sit up, stirring Damian in the process. “No, we’re good.”

The man nodded and stepped back, opening the door wider. Jason yawned as he stepped out first, taking Damian when the child reached for him so Dick could get out too.

Damian settled in his arms like he always did, but almost immediately tilted his head to the side, humming quizzically as he put his hands on Jason’s face.

“What?” Jason chuckled, fixing Damian’s crown again. “Something on my face?”

Damian shook his head. “You just look….very happy.”

Jason paused, as Dick came up beside him, before laughing. “Well, baby. I _am_ very happy.”

“…Good.” Damian grinned. “I _like_ when Baba is happy.”

Jason nuzzled his nose as the driver cleared his throat, gesturing to lead them around the house. Dick took Jason’s hand and followed closely behind.

They could hear the murmur of people, of quiet conversation and the clink of glasses. Suddenly a wave of shushes went through the sound, and there was silence, save for the telltale sound of a microphone.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Barbara’s voice called, and excitement electrified the air.

“Oh no…” Jason groaned, even as Dick laughed.

“It’s a wedding reception.” Dick reminded. “It’s what you _do_ at a wedding reception.”

“May I present to you, for the first time,” Barbara continued as they finally turned into the manor’s backyard. “Mr. Richard Grayson, and his _husband_ , Mr. Jason Todd.”

The place was full of people, but not overwhelmingly so. There were heroes – in their civilian garb, of course – and friends. A few coworkers, both from the precinct and the garage. Family, or those they considered it.

Light bulbs were strung between the trees, and over the tables. A wooden dance floor installed on the far side of the yard, with a small stage next to it. Rustic, and simple, and so very _not_ Wayne.

“And of course,” Barbara added as an afterthought, as flashes went and pictures were taken. “ _Their_ cute little baby, Damian.”

Damian grinned brightly, like the whole party was for him, as they began to walk down the makeshift aisle, towards the dance floor. People clapped and cheered, someone had a noise-maker, and Jason could distinctly hear his boss Don shouting like he was at a sporting event.

“We don’t have to dance, do we? In front of everyone?” Jason murmured. “Because, I mean. No?”

“Not if you don’t want to.” A small voice said as they came to the edge of the dance floor. Alfred stood there, looking a little old, but as proud as he’s ever been. “Food first, dancing later, if you want to.”

Like the limo driver, who had since disappeared, Alfred gestured to the side, towards a small, private table at the corner of the stage, set up with three chairs – Two larger ones, sandwiching a smaller one between it – and covered dishes already on the surface.

Everyone watched as their group moved across the floor, and took their seats, Damian lavishing all the attention as they did. As soon as they were settled, Barbara, who was on the stage, announced, “And now for the moment we’ve all really been waiting for – dinner!”

Waiters immediately flooded out of the manor, weaving between tables. The chatter started back up again, as Barbara carefully wheeled herself off the stage, and the music started up.  

“They said you did all this, Alf.” Dick hummed, as Alfred carefully lifted the lids to their dishes. “True?”

“Well, sirs, it was either I did it, or Master Bruce treated it like one of his business galas. And I know how much you two dislike those.” Alfred smirked as he revealed Damian’s food last. “Your crown looks lovely, Master Damian.”

“Cassie gave it to me.” Damian replied proudly.

Alfred chuckled, and Dick reached out to him as he went to pass, reeling him in for an awkward, one-armed hug. “Thanks Alfie. I mean it.”

Alfred blinked, and then returned the embrace, smiling when Jason reached over, took his hand and squeezed. “It was my pleasure. Anything for you children, you know that.” He pulled away, and released them both. “Now eat up. And I put those green beans on your plates for a reason, so you’d better eat them.”

“Yes, sir.” Jason saluted. Alfred smiled again and nodded, before walking slowly over to the family table. Dick smiled towards them, when Bruce raised his glass to them, and Cassandra waved when Damian did, before he loudly dug into his dish.

And Jason…could only look around. At the lights and the people. Feel the music and the warm glow. The dream-like quality to…well, everything.

Because this was real. This was _real life_.

He got married. His family – _his_ family – threw them a surprise reception. It was like those wedding shows, the ones him and Dick sometimes watched after Damian went to bed. Too many smiles, too many tears. Too cheesy for the likes of them. But the happiness of those couples was infectious, and he and Dick were suckers for it.

It was something they talked about. _Wouldn’t it be nice if we could…?_

But that’s all it was. A dream within a dream within a dream.

And yet, here they were.

He would have delved deeper into the reverie, had there suddenly not been a tiny elbow in his side. He jerked and glanced down. Damian – sauce already all over his face – was glaring up at him.

“Baba.” He demanded, mouth food and crumbs spilling from his lips. “ _Eat_.”

Jason laughed, and agreed to, picking up the fork and shoving a load of those green beans into his mouth.

They were delicious. _Everything_ on his plate was delicious. The drinks were delicious. Even the damn napkins _smelled_ delicious.

There was no desert, not yet, Alfred said. A cake was prepared and would be cut later. The only treat that was presented was a small stack of cookies, to Damian, to appease him during the toasts that were apparently going to happen.

Their friends were up first. Roy, and Wally. Kory made one, and there wasn’t a dry eye in the house after it. Barbara made one, Cass made one, with Tim’s help. Jason’s fat old – and now drunk – boss lumbered up there to make one, too.

Bruce made one, and it was short, and sweet. But it wasn’t what he said, that made an impression. It was his face. The happy tears gathering in those old eyes, the pride etched into his sharp cheeks. And it wasn’t just for one of them. Or even the marriage. It was for all of them. Jason, Dick and Damian. Their whole, little family.

“And I just. I don’t know what else to say.” Bruce finished with. “I…I _love_ you all, more than anything, and I’m so happy you…you _all_ found each other.” He raised the glass he was holding. “To the grooms.”

“To the grooms.” The crowd echoed, followed by a wave of clinking. Music immediately picked up, followed by an announcement by the DJ, something about a father’s dance.

If Jason was going to panic that he might have to dance with Bruce, he didn’t get the chance to, before Damian was _screaming_ in excitement, practically throwing his cookie and grabbing Jason’s hand. Dick laughed, before graciously going to retrieve Bruce himself.

The place went near silent as the four of them took the dance floor, sans, of course, the click of cameras, and coos from the elder women. Damian seemed to be having the time of his life, standing on Jason’s shoes as they swayed, clinging to Jason’s fingers.

And he hated being in front of people. Being put on display like this. It’s why he didn’t want to do a first dance with Dick, not really. Would, if Dick wanted to, but it was awkward and stressful and kind of terrifying. He was never one for being center of attention, and didn’t even want it now, on his wedding day. There were reasons for that courthouse wedding, after all, and not being stared at all day was a big one.

But here, with Damian, with Bruce and Dick doing the same nearby – it wasn’t so bad. He focused on his son, the joy in his eyes, the moment shared between just the two of them, instead of the scores of people watching them nearby.

Jason only looked at Bruce and Dick once, saw tears in Dick’s eyes, and a smile on his face. Of course.

The song was quick, though, immediately bleeding into a faster one. The dance floor was instantly swarmed with partiers. Damian giggled as Jason swung him up onto his hip and, it wasn’t long before Dick was back at their side.

“Should I ask?” Jason mumbled, as Dick hooked an arm around his waist, wiping at his eyes. “What he said to make you cry, I mean.”

“No.” Dick laughed, leaning up to kiss Jason’s cheek. “All good things though. I promise.”

Jason didn’t get a chance to ask more, as suddenly, Damian was in _Dick’s_ arms, and they were spinning away. Jason moved to chase them, but was immediately sucked into the crowd, getting bombarded with well-wishers and drinks. Taking picture after picture and – even he wasn’t immune to getting down when the DJ played one of his jams.

The reception continued without a hitch. It was mostly just a party, with only quick breaks to cut the cake, have a mock-throwing of a bouquet and a strange dance-off between Dick’s Titan friends (where Donna absolutely _destroyed_ everyone).

Damian’s feet most likely never touched the ground, was just passed between friends and family. Every time Jason looked for him, he found him in the arms of someone else. Bruce, Dick, Kory, Alfred, Diana, Arthur, Alfred again, Dinah. A few more toasts and musical dedications were given throughout the night, but, for the most part, it was just dancing. Just fun.

He wasn’t ever the center of attention, never had to make pretty speeches or stand on the stage, and he knew that was purposeful. Knew that was a subtle gift from Bruce and the family.

He was grateful.

The sun went down, and the light of those naked bulbs hanging amongst the trees grew warmer the darker it got. Gradually, guests began to leave, always coming by to congratulate Dick and Jason one more time before they left.

It was when the DJ had dropped into a calmer set of songs, when there was only a handful of people left – and all of them Leaguers – that Jason felt himself finally exhale, the first time since they’d arrived at the manor.

He looked across the yard. Saw Tim and Cass helping Alfred start to clear off the empty tables. A no-doubt drunk Roy leaning sleepily on Kory’s shoulder at the table he, Dick and Damian had eaten at, while Kory laughed quietly with Barbara. Bruce was on the manor’s patio, chatting with Clark, Diana and Barry.

He caught sight of Dick just as Barry’s wife Iris and Mera passed a dozing Damian back to him. The kid was exhausted, and Jason wasn’t surprised. It was way past his bedtime, anyway.

Dick smiled at them, gave each a one-armed hug as they surely congratulated him again, and then turned away, swaying Damian slowly as he moved towards Jason. Jason immediately held out his arms when Dick was close enough, and cocooned him and Damian both in his embrace, kissing both of their cheeks.

“Bruce said we can leave when we want.” Dick whispered. “The limo will take us home, or to a hotel, or we can stay here – he apparently cleaned out a whole wing of the manor for us, if we wanted.”

“Home sounds good.” Jason hummed. “Or…maybe that wing of the house. I bet Alfred will make us pancakes in the morning.”

“Oh, that sounds nice.” Dick chuckled, ducking his head just a little. “What do you think, Dames?”

Damian just groaned poutily, nuzzling harder against Dick’s neck.

“I’ll take that as a yes, or hardcore indifference.” Jason smirked as Dick laughed again. “But…how about we decide later? After…maybe after a first dance?”

Dick’s head shot up, eyes sparkling.

“I mean, we haven’t had one yet.” Jason continued. “And…I know those are always your favorite part of those wedding shows…” Dick continued to stare, and Jason felt his face heat up a little. “What? I pay attention…”

“You said you didn’t want to dance.” Dick countered with a smirk.

“I said I didn’t want to dance in front of _people_. I’ll dance, with you or alone, every fucking day of my life, if I had to. If you _asked_ me to.” Jason clarified. “But I just mean…basically everyone’s gone, so…”

Dick grinned, brighter than the sun. So Jason took that as a yes, and looked over towards the tables.

“Hey – Tim?” Tim glanced up, fumbling the empty glasses in his hands. Jason smiled, and nodded towards Damian. “You mind?”

Tim immediately dropped the glasses back onto the table, jogged over and gently took Damian from Dick’s arms. As soon as they were clear, Jason backed up a step, and held his hand out to Dick. Dick was still grinning, and took it immediately, allowing Jason to pull him the few feet onto the empty dance floor.

The DJ must have seen them, as he immediately faded the current song out, replacing it with a slow, romantic waltz instead. Dick released Jason’s hand, only to drape his arms across his shoulders, just as Jason took hold of his hips.

“…What a day, eh?” Jason murmured after a few seconds. “You sure you had no idea about…?”

“Not a one.” Dick swore. “They were good – Tim called me just this morning, asking if we could meet up to spar, and practice a new move today. I thought I’d fooled him pretty well when I told him I had to take Damian to the doctor. Guess he got me instead.”

“What a bunch of assholes.” Jason countered playfully. Dick nodded in agreement. “…I’m glad, though. That today turned out how it did.”

“Me too.” Dick whispered, pulling one hand forward to caress Jason’s cheek. “I love you, Jay.”

Jason smiled and leaned forward, closing his eyes as he brushed his nose along Dick’s cheek. “I love you more, Dick.”

“Liar.” Dick snorted, leaning his forehead against Jason’s throat. “And I will totally fight you on that.”

Jason laughed into Dick’s skin, but didn’t say anything else, just held Dick tighter as they lapsed into a content silence. The song continued for a few more minutes, though to both Jason and Dick, it felt like a happy eternity, and when it ended, they both just stopped, neither wanting to let go of the other.

But they did, eventually. Sort of. They didn’t actually let go of each other, just leaned back a little. Jason kept his hands on Dick’s hips, just as Dick only slid his hands around to press against Jason’s chest. After staring into each other’s eyes for a second, they both looked towards the house, in search of Damian.

He was still in Tim’s arms, the elder sitting on a swinging bench on the corner of the patio. Completely asleep now, they could tell by the arm swinging lazily outside of Tim’s grip, and the parted lips squished against Tim’s shoulder. Not to mention that flower crown slipping off his head once more. Bruce was walking towards them, a blanket in hand. As soon as he reached them, he laid it carefully across Damian’s shoulders, leaning down for a quick kiss against the six-year-old’s forehead.

“…So.” Dick hummed, after a moment. “What are we thinking? Home, or the potential post-wedding day pancakes?”

“Pancakes.” Jason responded. “Most definitely pancakes.”

Dick laughed, loud and joyously, as he shifted just enough to turn them both towards the house and wrap his own arm around Jason’s waist as well. He pulled Jason tight to his side, leaning his chin against Jason’s shoulder as they moved forward. “I knew I married you for a reason.”

Jason laughed, and accepted yet another kiss from his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> [Other things for Nevolition’s Dad!Jason AU](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/tagged/dad%21jason+au)   
> 


End file.
